


夫人

by heefesama



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:24:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heefesama/pseuds/heefesama
Summary: #特澈预警#护卫特 X 夫人澈
Relationships: 特x澈
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	夫人

“嗯哈～”

一丝呻吟顺着门框缝隙溜进了护卫利特的耳中，骚人心弦地，侵蚀神智。

绝不是满足好奇才推开的门，一定是因为职责所在而探进了帘。

“夫人，有什么需要属下帮忙的吗？”

看，他多么守规矩，毕恭毕敬又颔首哈腰，低眉顺耳地立在欲遮还羞的珠帘外。

“利特护卫，你进来。”

里头应答的声调和往日里并无不同，冷静沉稳，仿佛之前的那一声娇嗔只是自己恍神的臆想。 

事实证明，利特的确是个恪尽职守的护卫，因为在当值期间，绝不会无故恍神和臆想。

珠帘内，水红色薄纱的男子侧倚在软榻上，一腿横放另一腿斜搭在地上，股间的风情若隐若现，瞧见他进来愈是外张了些，从利特的角度，以护卫上乘的视力，隐匿在腿根深处的风景明晰得让人脸红——未着一物的内里，光洁的玉势抵在不可名状的地方，半露着，还泛着点点水光。

希澈绝艳，世人皆知，在利特刚到府上当值的第一天，也曾为那雌雄莫辩的容颜失神，以至于头脑发热又礼数周到地喊了句“夫人好”，拱手作揖的挑不出毛病，直到下巴被挑起，耳廓被温热贴近，男人低沉的声音玩味而揶揄，“你很好，以后就跟着我吧”，这才反应过来自己踩了个大雷。奈何覆水难收，即便自己认错态度良好，马上知错改口，却依旧被人揪着小辫不放。

自那一天起，宅子里便凭空多出了一位“夫人”，和一位追着希澈小声逼叨“夫人我错了，我还是叫您老爷吧”的利特护卫。

“你，上前来。”

护卫谨遵命令掀开珠帘，唯唯诺诺。

“帮我。”

护卫顿足，不解而抬头，呼吸一滞而耳根绯红。

系带慵懒的散落垂挂，艳色的纱衣衬得希澈愈加白皙。拨开碍事的下摆，双腿大开着将体内半埋的玉势轻轻抽出，亮泽的顶端裹挟着一层粘稠而愈加滋蕴光润。像是要缓解突然撤离的空虚感，纤长的手指代替了阳具探入，一指不够二指尚好的抽动挺送，腰胯轻摇着渴求更多。温润的羊脂暖玉滑点过腹部向上，颗粒状的布料放大了肌肤的体验，摩挲着在胸口画圈，右侧的落樱随着抚弄而显露，颤巍地暴露在空气里，娇嫩的惹人怜惜。

不舍地丢开玉势，得到空闲的手指马上被朱唇纳入，吸含到渍渍水润才放开。见护卫仍是无动于衷的傻愣，索性放开了身段魅惑勾引，半咬下唇地轻哼低吟，媚态万分地抬眼吸魂。

“特儿，你还不来帮帮我么～”

饿狼扑食般的冲上前将希澈腾空抱起，获得了意料之内的几声惊呼后，满意地把人放在大床上。

“夫人既然要利特帮忙，那还是别被人看去了好。”

抱起又放下的大幅动作，让本就松垮的衣裳大开，奶色的肌肤上晕染些许粉红，可口的直叫人移不开眼。

“那么，属下便开始了。”

深嗅着颈窝处散发出来的香甜，用舌尖小口小口的舔舐，生怕自己控制不了力度，这吹弹可破的肌肤便淤了青泛了紫。

护卫小心翼翼的举动更像是火上浇油，小猫似的舔咬勾得人心弦发痒。

将手指埋入利特的发丝，揽抱着向上迎合贴近。

“特儿，快一点。”

感觉到希澈的主动和不满，十佳护卫自然是要听从主人的指令与安排。大胆地将唇舌上移，试探着让吻落在眉间眸下，得到对视后肯定的从鼻尖下滑，准确无误地衔住不绛而红的饱满，在唇瓣上厮磨的流连了几下，便被灵巧的小舌急切地勾缠，像是相互汲取甘露般的渴望，呼吸也随之交融在一起。

亲吻随着气氛燃烧而自然向下，吸含住冷落许久而晕开的红樱，长年习武的掌心亦是薄茧，虚拢住娇嫩的乳尖攒起而放开，揉捏出百十种形状而爱不释手。

“嗯～”

第一次体内的敏感被旁人的手指眷顾，其间的滋味倒是没有想象中那么糟。想想也是自己那时心血来潮，只一眼就相中了这初来乍到冒认了自己身份的傻憨护卫——身材纤瘦样貌俊俏的完全不像习武之人，更像是五条街外红牌楼里的小倌，扭着腰肢莺咛燕语。只是不知道也从来没瞧过，那楚楚衣冠下的风景，是否也和一夜千金的头牌一样醉人。

“夫人，你在想什么。”

趴俯在希澈的腿间，卖力地吞吐劳作，偶然间抬头瞧见的并不是自己以为的忘情投入。略带失落的停顿止住，保持着三指侵入的姿势倾身而上，惩罚的将下唇纳入口中啃咬，自然提起专属于两人间的特殊称谓，倒是让本就暧昧不清的惩罚平添了几分情趣。

“啊疼.....”含糊不清的撒娇，意识到自己的走神貌似让身上人不爽，连忙巧笑倩兮的讨好，更使了一把劲的将人环抱住往旁侧一倒，骑跨在护卫腰间却未曾想自己体内还含纳着别人的东西。

“嗯哈～”旋转时的摩擦让手指更为深入，无死角的抵按挺送，湿软紧致的穴心潮涌泛滥。半褪在手肘处的水红薄纱，垂落到后颈上的墨色发丝，配上无意识间的仰头娇吟，真真是美艳得叫人挪不开眼。

“我在想，脱去了衣裳的利特护卫，是否和牌楼里的小倌一样好看～”

还没等希澈触碰到腰间的系带，便又是一个天地翻转，重新掌握上风的护卫表情更加变得难看。

“您还到牌楼里寻过小倌？”

言语间的重点不是那人心里自己与小倌无二的身材，而是那人居然背着自己前去花柳处寻欢。尽管知道这不是自己可管控的范围，仍是想僭越地刨根问底。

“夫人，请你回答我。”

稍重的顶弄后便是毫不留情的抽出，眉头紧蹙额间微跳，喑哑着嗓音将欲望深藏。

“哎呀，我才没有，我只是偶尔和几个朋友去那听过曲，不过空气不好，我坐了片刻便出来了。你不要生气啦，我我我就是好奇嘛，听说那里面的头牌身材很好诶......”

声音越说越小，无暇顾及再次空荡的后穴，勾搂着利特撒娇讨好的模样一点也不像一府的当家之主，更像是大户人家里新纳进门的美姬娇妾。

将攀搭着自己的八爪鱼吸盘拿开，起身解开早已褶皱杂乱的外衣系带，一层接一层的褪尽连同掩体的亵裤一起，弹跃而出的硬烫翘立而硕大，直唬得希澈低叫一声拿手遮住了眼，又从塞得进蛋的缝隙里正大光明的偷瞧。

“还满意你看到的吗，夫人。”

侧身倾靠在希澈的耳旁吹气，舌尖在圆润的耳垂上打转，拿开掩耳盗铃的左手，覆盖在自己锻炼的饱满的胸膛上，顺着肌理轮廓下滑，在陡然提高的惊呼声中止步，停落在沟壑分明的下腹部，线条完美得垂涎欲滴。

“属下的身子，比起红楼里的头牌，如何？”

简直不要太好！

干脆除却净在护卫面前的所有架子和伪装，没使多少劲的挣脱开引领的大手，果断的再次向下，牵握住滚烫的挺立便是从顶到底的撸滑，满掌心的跳动是那人对自己毫无保留的渴望。

那么，“亲爱的护卫，你还在等什么～”

还是一贯的听话。撕扯开明晃得扎眼的亮色薄纱，小私心的不希望希澈穿着它出现在其他人面前，就着袒握在希澈手里的姿势侧身侵入，甬道里的紧致让原本打算直冲到底的柱身受到了阻碍，左手探过缝隙将人锢在怀内，右手拉起希澈来不及挪开的白皙手指，十指紧扣的搭在腰上，细密地舔吻着后颈，感受到怀中愈加急促的喘息，这才放了开全根没入——姣好的顶端辗磨着花心中央，缓慢而体贴，十多次后突然按下了快进键，32倍速的那种，护卫绝佳的腰部力量充分展现，发狠用劲的像是从来没开过荤一样。

事实也正是如此。自从第一眼将貌若天人的希澈错认后，当晚，以夫人为主角的梦境便闪现在护卫的脑海里——不着一物的夫人被自己压在身下，后穴内含着自己的不断跳动的硕大，一下又一下的顶弄，呻吟声充满了整个院落，也惊醒了下身狼藉的护卫。尽管他也去牌楼内寻过姑娘小倌，但总是在触碰到的伊始，眼前的身影便被脑中的佳人所替代，一来二去的便也放弃了宣泄，只不过碍于身份的低微将满心的悸动深埋，默默地伴侍左右，然后在每一个无人知晓的夜晚对着空无一人的房间寂寞抚慰。

若不是今日无意间听闻屋内的嘤咛，若不是自己恰好路过推门查看，这般美艳的身子怕是要被别人给抢了去。

闹脾气的全根抽出。正打算出声提醒利特“慢一些轻一点”，臀上却遭到了莫名的拍打，没有丝毫疼痛的反倒徒生了些许刺激，未等细细品味，又被搂抱着横躺在护卫身上，小腿被线条分明的手臂勾提挽住，重新进入的柱身直捣黄龙，逗弄着厮磨敏感，变换着角度摇晃侵入，向上的力道操干得人腿根发软。空闲出的大手连同希澈溢着白浊的顶端，胀得发紫的球儿，一并拢握住把玩侍弄。舒爽得拔高了声调，颤抖的先释放了出来，滴落在股间腹上，淫糜香艳而不自知。身下依旧是频率不减的抽动，几十个挺弄后，吸含住希澈已然红肿的唇舌，回味的娇嗔和急促的低喘被一齐吞没，尽数喷洒的滚烫倒是让后穴承的满胀，仍旧硬挺的柱身意味着夜还很长。

毕竟，护卫进门的时候天还大亮着呢。

那么，“这一次，你可要轻一点对人家哦～”

“利特谨遵夫人命。”

三年后的一天午后，中雨。

“夫人去了何处？”

“大概是到湖心亭去了罢，晨起便去了那，好像一直没回来。”

“知道了，多谢。”

担心出了什么意外地撑船寻了去，登亭觅了许久，终在顶层的阁楼内瞧见了人——衣着单薄的站在窗口，寒风下，丝丝春雨顺着屋檐飘进了敞开的窗框。

“夫人。”轻唤了一声快步上前，将人纳入怀里分享热源。

小心着凉和同我回去的话还没出口，便被“我们做吧”的虎狼之词惊诧的愣住。

“快点儿，直接进来。”

一如既往的急切想要，配合着一如既往的俯首帖耳。堪拉开亵裤边缘便准确的抵送了进去，一如初入时的紧致，却少了初夜时的小心翼翼，果敢的径直到底，小幅地挺动画圈等待爱液充分润滑，刹那后像是呵护稀世珍宝般将人紧紧搂住，忘情的在颈后留下自己的印记，腰肢逐渐发力，后入的姿势让两人愈加贴合。

江南烟雨雾蒙蒙，五丈高的阁楼上，满室的温暖似乎将春寒驱尽，远远瞧看，只不过是相爱的两个人依偎着取暖罢了。

-FIN


End file.
